The present invention relates to handles for hand-operated devices, including driver tools such as screwdrivers, nut drivers, ratchets and the like. The invention relates in particular to handles of the type which are adapted to be disposed in use against the palm of a user's hand.
Palm-type drivers, both ratcheting and non-ratcheting, have previously been provided. Such drivers generally include a drive member having an axis of rotation and adapted to be engaged with an associated driven member, such as a fastener or the like, for rotating it. The drive member is coupled to a handle which is adapted to be received, in use, in the palm of a user's hand. Such handles have heretofore taken a number of different shapes. One standard type of tool has an elongated handle which crosses the axis of the drive member to define a generally T-shaped tool. Other handles have been generally spherical or part-spherical, and have been provided with and without flutes or recesses for receiving the fingers of a user's hand in use.
While such prior handle shapes have functioned acceptably, they have generally been uncomfortable, particularly in cases of extended use. The T-shaped tools do not fit easily into a user's palm and, while part-spherical handles generally fit better in the palm of the hand, they afford less leverage.